Tales of My Beloveds
by MyOTPAlLenaWillBetheDeathofMe
Summary: Fem!Allen x Male!Lenalee: 30 Day OTP Challenge. Compilation of one-shots about the gender swapped couple because at a point in time, I preferred this version of Allena. Rated T only, meaning "Doing Something Hot" is going to be published separately.
1. Day One: Holding Hands

**These are one shots for my OTP, which is AlLena with a twist of genderswapping. So it's technically ElLiang.**

 **Credit to RikoJasmine for inspiration. She's on deviant art.**

 **On with the story!...**

 ***Edit: 2016-12-08, 4:47pm*** Yeah, I edited the grammar mistakes in this but I left the way I wrote this mostly because it's cute. And for reflecting on how much I've improved. Also, I realise that Lenalee is pretty tame and not dumb so her(/him) destroying an entire store because they disrespected her crush is extreme for her. I'll leave it in anyways. For reflection purposes, again.

 ***Edit: 2017-02-27, 1:35pm*** Also, Allen isn't a push-over either. His fights with Kanda prove that. I just wanted to portray (fem!)Allen as a realist rather than being unreasonable, which I believe him to be truly. I would think Allen won't tolerate disrespect from Kanda as much as he would from others because they're supposed to be comrades and he believes people should respect theirs no matter what. As a matter of fact, their behaviours and morals clash a lot so that's why they get into fights a lot. Kanda just gets on his nerves a lot because of his attitude. Then again, Marie has stated that it's because they're so similar that they're always fighting as well. Although he would want to do something too about the disrespect from others, common sense tells him otherwise. He also feels he would feel the repercussions more. I also wanted to poke at his insecure side. Allen won't tolerate disrespect, but I believe he'll understand why people would do that unfortunately since he can see his faults too and for a long time people said that he looked like a monster.

* * *

 **Day One: Holding Hands:**

Ellen Walker walked as fast as her legs could take her away from Liang Lee in hopes of escaping the awkward tension she had made between themselves. She blushed brightly as she kept recalling the events that had occurred only just a few moments ago...

Liang, being absolutely infuriated at the storekeeper for disrespecting her because of the way she looked and almost fighting him when he tried to physically kick the both of them out was quite flattering she must admit. That further showed that he did in fact care about her as much he told her he did. Although, she had wished she never decided to come along with him in the first place. That petty situation would've never happened and Liang would've had the groceries he was supposed to get for Jeryy by now.

Her face was heated from how angry she was at the situation, but mostly from the admiration she felt for her companion. Not many people stood up for her when she was discriminated against for looking like a "punk".

They walked as far as they could from the store after Liang almost destroyed most of it each time the storekeeper spoke ill of her—which was excessively—and soon found themselves at the town's perimeter. They hadn't realized that they walked so far since their minds were on other things, they didn't even notice the undisturbed silence between themselves as they walked.

Ellen cooled down after awhile, but Liang was still upset.

Ellen was the one insulted. If anything, she should be the one still angry. Probably because she was used to it...and she somewhat understood why he would dislike her for her appearance—despite her dressing so modestly and lady-like.

Liang crossed his arms as his body tensed when he faced the forest they would enter if they ever were to leave the town. He breathed heavily through his nose before closing his eyes, not so desperately trying to calm himself down.

The short, white haired girl was concerned for her companion when she saw just how he stiffly stood in front of her, unsettled. She didn't want him to stress so much about the situation, and her. She patted his shoulder for his attention while calling his name, "Liang,"

He rolled his shoulder, taking off her hand from it, "what?"

He didn't look at her, he sounded annoyed as well. She would've backed off since she knew how he was when he was upset, but she needed to address her concern. "Liang, that situation's over with. That kind of stuff happens sometimes and I'm used to it already. There's nothing more we can do about that unfortunately, no matter how angry we get." She didn't try to sound timid or pessimistic, more so clear-sighted.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Ellen was looking down to the ground, sighing out of annoyance. He turned around and huffed at her reasoning. "You should never, _ever_ get used to being disrespected like that, Ellen."

Her sliver-grey eyes met his violet ones without her lifting her head. "Why shouldn't I? I know that it's going to happen too much times for me to count so, I might as well get used to that kind of attitude. Well, I should at least expect it. I'm not going to tolerate of course, but I can't just act out like that." She recited what her master had said to her the first time he witnessed her being discriminated against and her telling him how frequently it had occurred. She had to remain strong when small things like that happened, it helped best when she recited advice from her master. Things could be much worse and at times, they were.

"Ellen," he lifted her head up by her chin, "please don't get used to that. I understand why you wouldn't react like me. But, please, please don't get used to that." He stated that with genuine care and intense surety.

Her heart skipped a beat after he had said those words. That was the second time in forever she had heard the simplest yet sweetest words she had the privilege of being spoken to her. The first time in forever was when the Order welcomed her home, accepting her apart of their huge family. It touched her heart, she even cried. The very first time was from her adopted father, Mana Walker.

They stared at each other—both of their eyes glimmering with content—before Ellen broke their eye contact and moved herself away from him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She wished that she thought like that of herself more often. It was hard for her to see beauty in herself after all.

"Ellen, do you actually believe what people say about you?" Liang asked acutely.

Ellen raised her brows. She wasn't sure. Like really, what's beautiful about a white haired young girl with a nasty red scar going down the left side of her face? She looked like a delinquent. It would be even worse if she left her disfigured red, scaly and rough arm uncovered.

She would probably be chased out of town!

Liang clenched his teeth and ran his fingers through his long greenish-blackish hair while muttering, "damn." That alarmed Ellen since he never cursed, at least in front of her. She obviously must've frustrated him.

He grabbed her face and squeezed it. "How is it that you don't see the beauty in you that I see," he seriously questioned with furrowed brows. "I-I...really, really care about you Ellen-chan." And he really did, despite only knowing each other for a month or so.

Ellen was speechless, he looked so serious and genuine. She saw it in his violet eyes as they shared eye contact again. This time, Ellen didn't look away. This time, Ellen wanted to kiss him. Right then and there. Maybe she'd feel more of the electricity that she felt whenever he touched her. Maybe there would be an absolutely awful amount of butterflies in her gut that she might just want to throw up.

She fought against her impulses though with of course the help of her strong will. She fought hard, especially when she noticed that Liang's face was getting closer to hers. Ellen pushed away from her companion, snapping Liang out of his trance.

The masked little exorcist flashed a plastic little smile at him.

He was so sweet to her, if only she had an easier time believing what he had said to her. That wouldn't have stopped her from kissing him—besides them being exorcist/co-workers.

Although bothered by her sudden falseness, he smiled back but as always, genuinely.

"We should go back into town to look for another food store to shop at." Ellen said, looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, that imbecile doesn't deserve us as customers, especially you." He searched his body for something and soon after finding it, he revealed to Ellen a shiny red apple that he quickly put to his mouth.

Ellen's eyes widened as she realized where he got the fruit from. Before he could bite into it, Ellen rushed over to him in hope to knock the food from out of his hand but Liang, being taller and quicker than her, kept her at bay.

He bit into the apple as he held onto her tightly so she couldn't take his apple away from him. "Mmmm." He hummed, smiling as he looked down to her to see that she was frowning.

She gave up. She submitted to his hold and rested her head onto his chest while moaning, annoyed. "Why'd you steal that apple, Liang?"

"Because that was the last time I was shopping there and he deserved it, the nerve of him." He bit into his apple again. "You're welcome." He sassily added.

Ellen was going to protest at Liang's attitude, but all she did was smile. She couldn't help but smile, and cutely giggle. He was truly an amazing "friend", wasn't he? She broke free of his hold—Liang not really minding as he enjoyed his delicious unpaid for "dessert"—she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on his cheek out of gratitude.

Liang dropped his apple out of shock, his mouth widened as his eyes did too. He looked to her and saw that she was smiling with content...and the slightest bit of adoration in her eyes. Both of their cheeks heated in union.

She pulled away from him and placed her hands behind her back and played with her feet somewhat, never losing their delicate eye contact; and Ellen never losing her smile.

She didn't instantaneously regret that kiss. It was a friendly, grateful kiss, and on the cheek. Although it was out of her character, she felt as though she needed to show that she appreciated what he did. Explaining with words was just unnecessary.

"Come on, let's go find a new shop to shop at." Ellen said as she began walking back to town.

Liang cleared his throat after not swallowing his snack properly.

As they walked further and further in to town, Ellen's confidence drained away from her body. It travelled from her head to her feet and out and about the ground which flowed away into the gutters. The tension was awkward with them being silent with her feeling his eyes on her back, and that was when she regretted that kiss.

That led to Ellen Walker and Liang Lee in their current position. Her avoiding him by speedily walking away from him, and Liang watching her intently as he effortlessly caught up to her.

He finally stopped her from walking any further away from him by pulling her wrist thus pulling her body to him. She spun around and he smiled. "Stop walking so fast. We're not in a rush." He said, somewhat annoyed yet laughing. He noticed her obvious behaviour and came to the conclusion that she didn't want to talk about what had happened. So, he wasn't going to bring it up.

Ellen once again looked away from him, her face more aggressively flushed. She nodded and spun herself around to his side. She forcefully choked out a, "let's go."

Liang moved to her left side and grabbed a hold of her innocence hand. He grinned, "let's."

Liang wanted to react—like Ellen moderately did—to the fact that they were in fact _holding each other's hand,_ but he wanted it to be known that it didn't mean anything but the fact that they were only friends. It couldn't mean anything but, sadly. He just had to ignore his feelings. His gut feelings. The heat that he felt. The heat and electricity that he felt everywhere.

Ellen had to as well, which was why as soon she started reacting, she stopped as soon as she started. They were only friends.

That didn't mean friends couldn't make their friends feel beautiful though. And Liang really wanted to do just that.

 _He held onto her beautiful hand the whole time they shopped. He couldn't let go, especially of something, someone so beautiful._

* * *

 **Okay, this isn't short! It's actually over 2,000 words but anywho...**

 **I tried my best to keep them in character, but I think I failed. I think I made Ellen too much like Lenalee and Liang too much like Allen (when angered by Kanda, lol). Ironic, haha. Did I?**

 **Did you guys enjoy this one-shot!? I sure did, writing it and all! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review, fav, and follow please!**


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**I decided to drop the apple idea since that would be annoying and also hard to write into each one-shot.**

 ***Edit: 2016-12-08, 5:53pm*** The apple idea was including an apple in every story involving our lovely couple. I would've tried to figure out a way to fit it in to each different story in a unique way, but I just scratched it because it was too much. Also, I'm editing this to fix the grammar.

 **I know, I'm terrible. I just seriously have problems with updating, especially with school and the stress someone my age shouldn't have to go through yet. I'm trying to work on my writing through here before writing my own stories on this other site called "Wattpad".**

 **The first part of this fanfic was really unnecessarily long. Imma try to make the rest of the parts shorter.**

 **Tbh, forbidden love is fun and all but open love in my opinion is so much better. Love is supposed to be celebrated and free, not confined and held back, with it being allowed to** **blossom to its extent. With love being free as it's supposed to be, then I would think it's true love. But if love is confined _FOR FOREVER_** **then, that is not true love.**

 **Anyways, thanks for being really patient. I love writing, especially for these two!**

* * *

 **Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere**

"Innocence activate." Someone redundantly spoke softly. Someone, whose voice was soft and groggy from waking up so early in the morning. Someone whose mouth and red nose—caused by the cold weather of January transitioning into February—only showed on their body with the someone wearing a great and lengthy coat on their small frame.

Of course, the other someone heedlessly gliding high in the sky where no one could've seen him couldn't see that, not with it being as dark as it was then. All that someone else saw was a dark abyss that was the courtyard of the Order at night when looked at from the angle the levitating someone else was fortunate enough to gaze from. The someone else heard the someone on the ground however, he heard her well.

 _She's finally here._ The other someone, a him, thought joyously. No longer concerned or worried.

"Ellen!" He whispered yelled, causing an almost held back smile to appear on Ellen Walker's face.

Strands of her innocence spewed from her white cape like a spider's web and ascended her off the ground and closer to him.

Their arms outreached for each other's embrace as they gotten closer and closer by the desperate stretch of Ellen's self. When their bodies finally met each other's however, it exceeded their expectations for their embrace they had shared was astonishing, since the young discreet coupling hadn't seen one another in quite some time. The warmth they gave each other made them feel as though they were in a wooden cabin in the woods alone, deserted. Away from the chaos that separated them to begin with. There was a fireplace, a comfortable love seat placed in the middle of the room but them not sitting on it as they were cuddling on the furry rug next to the fireplace underneath a blanket of their intertwined limbs.

Their embrace made them forget that they were floating in the sky, of which the air of the cold seasonal weather brushed their exposed skins.

"Liang..." she whispered, hugging him tighter. She loved the warmth he gave her. Why? Because it kept her safe from the freezing weather. It couldn't compare to the fireplace's heat...

It almost brought her to a new world of which only happiness, warmth and pleasure was the sensations that she'd feel, that she'd only feel.

Almost.

She tried to just quit smiling, but the bliss coursing through her veins didn't allow her to feel anything but pleasure. "Even after I told you that I can't accept your feelings, here we are."

"We've already committed enough sins as it is, what's one more going to do. However, everything good that happens for us in this world doesn't always have to be an entirely bad thing. Maybe it's just... fate. You just can't ignore it."

And that was what made her scared. Fate.

 **Cuddling** with Liang Lee despite their destinies...Despite their circumstances—their dreadful circumstances. It would add more tragedy to her life.

Her feeling this way from just from a hug, an exhilarating hug, it made her scared of the outcome if they continued any further with _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

 _This_ was the reason why she couldn't accept his feelings, but with Liang reading her so thoroughly and well at most, he could see that she wanted to return them. That was why he arranged _this_ later on in the day.

Liang was one to indulge in _this_ sin, because he truly could not conceal his feelings. Her not knowing how he felt once she left, would kill him more than her simply dying with the knowledge of his love. For they had to enjoy every joy their lives brought to them until they ended.

He held her closer, encouraging her to wrap her innocence around him, their bodies glued to each other and heavy. Liang Lee spoke the simplistic yet beauteous words: "For now, we're just a boy and a girl; looking for warmth and comfort in the almost frozen and seemingly endless weather of January, Ellen Walker..."

And that made her **cuddle** him closer, her finally allowing herself to indulge in the "for now" sin and lose herself to a new world.

* * *

 **End of Day Two's chapter.**

 ***Edit: 2016-12-13, 10:50pm*** Yeah, that was ridiculously cheesy. Ugh, god!

 **Sorry, I rushed it so it's really short and not as detailed as I want it to be! I just really wanted to get an update in. I may be going back to this chapter so I could edit it and add some more to it hopefully. For now, enjoy this please! I honestly tried my best to satisfy you guys after so freaking long.**

 **Review, fav and follow please and thank you! :)**


	3. Day Three: Gaming

**To: Amelia Loves Anime and michelous. Thank you so much for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Amelia Loves Anime - You're welcome, and thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it even if there were confusing grammar mistakes in the last chapter that I will be sure to fix later on and the first chapter and this one as well. I get your point on the rushing thing, I'll be sure to try not to do that again as you noticed that it affects the quality of my grammar. Thank you for reviewing so far and giving me at least some constructive criticism, I barely get any. It means you actually care. :)**

 **michelous - I'm glad you did, it's nice to know that someone positively wants something from you. I'm not wanted for much things, to be honest. #wasteofspacelol**

 **Long A/N:** **I wanted to comment more on their still very much alive relationship problems nonetheless of Ellen not fully letting Liang in and depend on him for emotional support since Liang knows snippets of her past, her scar, and her arm but I guess this'll do for now. After one more update of this, I'll have to take a break to work other stuff and catch up on school work. Her arm originally being innocence she was born with but in this AU is now a weird prosthetic arm that moves like a real limb. Cross made that prototype for her since he's a fully occupated innovator/scientist in this. There's no religious beings and powers in this story like DGM. They're all powerless.**

 **Oh boy, oh boy! This one is so going to be tubular to the max, dude. Especially since this one takes place in** **more** **recent times. You can already tell that this is going to be set in the 1980's based on my not-so-lamebrained slang, right? Ooooo, after the initial release of Pac-Man, Frogger, Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong etc too. The 80's were bitchin', dude! I'm just imagining this little groovy couple's interactions with all things 80's. I'm going to have to do research for this one is all.**

 **Warning: This is massively longer than I intended it to be. Also: Nerdy!Fem!Allen, Valley!Girl!Lavi. Fictional 80's AU. Bad sense of style. (Not mine.)**

* * *

 **Day Three: Gaming**

She was dressed in a majorly grey, moderately tight-fitted dress with thick black designs on the ends of the dress, the dress stopped above her knees not showing too much. The only unique designs on her dress was the six buttons on it that had three of them laid in a row on either side of her torso, the sleeves that came with it—which were short—stopping just below her shoulders, and the padding on her shoulders bringing attention to them. Under her dress she wore white tights with dark grey flats that had a tiny individual bow on each pair. A rainbow coloured bangle was what she wore on her exposed wrist to add colour to her boring outfit, but she couldn't help but detest it which also lowered her tolerance of it. It was the only accessory other than the lens-less glasses she wore that was her friend's as a way of returning it as soon as she saw him. Well, including the bandages wrapped around her arm to cover her outlandish prosthetic arm if a person considered that as an accessory. Her permanently dyed white hair, being short, didn't take her long to do so she wore it in her usual hairstyle. It being lightly parted and combed to opposites sides to look symmetrical. The only makeup she wore was the foundation she used to conceal her unusual scar and the evident lip gloss on her lips. Like usual, people always stared at her more than usual if she didn't cover her scar.

She wanted to look good today. Better than she usually did but not step over the boundaries of modesty unlike most people her age. She had a feeling that her special someone was going to ask the question that was every teenager's dream. For the words "would you like to go steady" to escape her crush's lips. Especially after all the time they spent together.

Sure, they were going to break a lot of hearts by finally dating after a period of time of their supporters rooting for them, but at least they'd be happy. They deserved one another.

Her tracks stopped as she got to the entrance of the arcade. Feeling nervous, beads of perspiration poured out making her hum and shake. She wasn't supposed to be out this late, especially in the neighbourhood she lived in, but she had to meet with her cronies. She had to have meet Liang in there. She shouldn't stand him up like last time since the immense guilt she felt seemed as though it would've killed her despite Liang understanding her situation.

Ellen Walker found that she was willing to do a lot of things she never thought that she would do while still under the same roof as her guardian just for him. She didn't know why, or maybe she did. That gave him all the more reasons however as to why he definitely should've asked her that question otherwise her efforts would've went to waste.

Mustering up the courage, Ellen pushed on the door but realised that it would only open if she pulled on it, so she did.

She inhaled and her face flushed, she turned embarrassed. Hoping not to drag anymore attention—that she probably didn't attract—to herself with the less than tubular outfit she wore. Once Ellen entered the arcade, she was sure all eyes were on her but it was more so likely due to her nervousness that her mind was just playing tricks on her.

In the dimly lit, vastly spread arcade were of course game stations, table games and more. However, Ellen looked for one gaming platform that held the game that she gotten so good at and addicted to: Pac-man.

The gameplay was simplistic and should've been an easy game, but not when you actually took it seriously. Whenever she stood near that game or was in close proximity of it, Ellen just had to play it in order for her to beat her high score that she set for herself and the world when she was younger. Albeit, she failed every single attempt, her determination never died down. The game was the good part of her childhood and helped her get through some tough times. With Ellen finally beating her high score, it would somewhat be like conquering the occurrences of her dreadful past. She didn't know why after all the years, she still never beat her high score when she was sure she had the same determination she had when she set the record.

Did she?

"Eyyy, Ellen. Sup, girl!" Lavi's loud high-pitched voice broke not just the conversations of others but even the distant music playing somewhere in the arcade. Ellen's face flushed.

"Hi, Lavi." She spoke softly to the exuberantly dressed girl in the orange thick tights that went with her white and gold loose fitting belt, navy blue legwarmers—that Ellen didn't know whether or not it looked good with her mismatched coloured stilettos since she didn't dress like that—a pinkish-reddish crop top with the band Queen's logo on it, and a black, baggy leather jacket. She wore a bedazzled eyepatch with every outfit that she saw her wear and the reason was unbeknownst to Ellen.

"What's crackalaking?" She cheered playfully, but with Ellen obviously being herself she didn't entirely get what exactly she was asking. She barely knew any modern day slang at all, or at least the meaning of them where she could actually use it frequently.

The grin on her face that spread from ear to ear with hoops dangling from them disappeared. "Sorry, I like totally forgot that you're not really a trendie." She ran a hand through her slicked back ginger hair with her usual bandana as a headband.

"It's alright. I guess I just really am a old fogy, right." She laughed, humorlessly.

"Even." Lavi corrected herself, "I mean, like definitely."

Kanda scoffed begrudgingly at the fact that she actually allowed Lavi - in her words, the retard - to dress her for once. She wore something similar to hers minus the colour of her tights which were teal, the legwarmers, the craziness that was her shoe choices which were just simple black pair of stilettos that she could barely walk in, her t-shirt being just plainly black, and finally the bedazzled eyepatch she wore over her right eye. As a matter of fact, the only thing that her and Lavi's outfits held alike to was their black leather jackets. And they weren't that similar either as well. Actually, it was a bad statement to mindlessly say the least that they looked alike.

Huh, never mind...

"I look like a bimbette." She stumbled faintly, "so I look like you."

"Like I'm so sure I am one." Lavi agreed fakely.

"Glad you know, bimbette."

"Bag your fucking face!" Lavi snapped. "You're just like mad that you don't like have like the same bodacious body like mine, barf bag."

"Eat shit and die."

"Eat my shorts, wannabe!"

"You're the one who dressed me up like this, baka usagi. I never even wanted to come!" Yui yelled, as usual, agitated.

"You like know exactly why you did wanted to come. Like, and you're calling me the bimbette?"

Yui Kanda blushed profusely before stuttering, "shut up."

Kanda and Ellen's eyes met. Kanda's scowl deepened, "quit looking at me, moyashi."

"What? You look gnarly, dude." She insincerely said seeing as though she didn't know how to dress fashionably, "Alma would most definitely want to boink after seeing you like this."

She winked.

Kanda blushed.

"Tch," she scoffed as she stumbled away from the two.

"Ugh, like gag me with a spoon. Her attitude is like grody to the max, like totally way more than usual. Like, what's her damage?"

"I don't know either Lavi."

 _She's probably sexually frustrated._

"Did you like my slang talk though?" Ellen queried.

"Yeah, it like needs some like, um, fixing up though in like the like, um, structure of your sentences and like the way you like, um, speak your words and then you'll be a pro. I like your like, um, attempts though so far though. Good job, Ellie." She rambled, unknowingly moronically.

"Thank you, Lavi." Ellen said despite having a hard time understanding. She doubted if she ever wanted to be a trendie and talk like Lavi did. "It was nice seeing you guys again, but do you know where Liang is?"

"Oh, that dude! I saw him like playing Pac-Man in like the back somewhere. I like would take him to you, but I like have a hunch Yui's going to like leave before I can like, um, force, um, a confession from like either one of those spazzes. I don't have to like wig out on you and like Liang too, right? You two are basically like a item. Plus, that ditz is my like ride back. I don't want her to like have a cow and like abandon me here all night." She explained.

"Again, thank you, Lavi." She thanked her and was about to be on her way, but was momentarily stopped by Lavi's sudden compliment.

"You look fresh, Ellen!" She said, disregarding the obvious unappealing bangle on her wrist and the bandages around her arm. She already knew why she covered it.

She smiled, "thank you!"

"Almost looks bad." Lavi added on, throwing her off.

"What? I thought you meant it looks good?"

Lavi's eyes slightly bulged. "Oh, no, no, no. Bad as in like cool, nice, awesome. Like, you relate?"

"What do you mean, do I relate? Relate to what exactly?" Ellen's brows furrowed.

Lavi brought her hand to her face. "She really does not know slang." She whispered to the air. "You know what, I'll like tell you later. Just go like find your guy."

Albeit all the same confused, she went to go find Liang. Hopefully he knew and he would tell her.

No wonder she couldn't have found the games of Pac-Man when she first entered the arcade. They were all the way in the back just like all the rest of the popular games, possibly to raise the chances of the customers actually giving the other games a try.

Playing Pac-Man was a casually dressed Liang in a white and black plaid sweater with his sleeves rolled, collar unfolded, zipper unzipped, and had on a red thin turtleneck shirt underneath. As his bottoms, he was wearing light grey khakis along with black vans. Ellen was definitely sure this time that she didn't like his dyed jet black hair in a mullet, although it wouldn't really be considered one to others. It kind of ruined the outfit for her nonetheless.

She walked over to him and stopped beside him at a Frogger game station, and just looked up to his frame. She couldn't help but grin—showing off her metal braces on her teeth—at his flawless face. The way his lips curved and mouth shaped so perfectly when he returned that smile when he immediately acknowledged her presence was heart attack inducing. He really did deserve the title of a "heartthrob" at their high school. Albeit, he wasn't going to keep such a high class name in highschool if he started dating a "dweeb" like herself.

He told her multiple times that he didn't care at all however what was going to happen, he just wanted to be with her.

It was sweet that he liked her that much to do that for her. She couldn't help but worry about the backlash though.

"Waka, waka, waka..." he stuttered nervously, in hopes to ease himself of her presence.

His fingers moved frantically on the joystick more than when she saw them move before from afar since they began to tremble and slightly sweat. He kept on taking quick glances from the corner of his eyes of her and whenever she caught them he would grin even more and chuckle nervously. His disturbed stature finally resulted in a game over for him in the game.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah. Wah, wah!" He murmured, mimicking the game over music. "Oh well." He scoffed.

Finally, he turned to face her, swinging his head to the side to move strands of hair in his vision smoothly. "That game is harder than a rock, especially with those ghosts. They scare the bejesus out of me in real life, but they're even more scarier in that game. Endlessly chasing you and all."

Ellen giggled, knowing how much he exaggerated those statements. She understood him clearly since he didn't use slang excessively like Lavi—and occasionally Kanda—and all her other friends did. He just used it infrequently like she found herself doing ever since she started hanging out with Lavi & co.

"Like, totally. I'm sure they're absolutely horrifying."

"They are, really," Liang gestured toward the game, "you want to see for yourself?"

Ellen shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Go ahead." He made room for her to step up to the game and start playing. She gladly stepped up to it. "You know how to play right?" He asked and she innocently nodded.

"Definitely."

The game started. Pac-Man was thankfully surrounded by food that he just had to have eaten to satisfy his large appetite, but unfortunately he was also surrounded by his enemies. The four motley coloured ghosts who haunted him every time he tried to eat! Every freaking time he wanted to enjoy himself. Why do they always bother him?! Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde were going down! Nothing were to stop him from eating. Nothing! He was damned if they were to get in his way.

Pac-Man raced against them to finally freaking eat after such a long day of torture—in other words school—neglect, and anxiety. He was going to go in.

Pac-Man hated Clyde the most. He was so random in his attacks and so unpredictable. Why the shit was he so unpredictable? When he swerved right, Clyde swerved left at times and went into the looping tunnel and attacked him... Well, that's what he usually did at random times, this was one of the random times. Pac-Man was not having it though.

Not today.

Pac-Man ate a large piece of his pixelated food, turning everyone of them into flashing blue and white, spineless pansies.

Or in other words...Pac-Man's bitches.

He ate them in an agonizingly unhurried pace, never worrying if the effect will wear off soon. He liked taking them slowly one by one. To build up their rightful fear of him.

200...

400...

600...

800...

Pac-Man was racking in all them points.

Pinky got in Pac-Man's way so he turned the other way but only to find Inky, the blue one, coming towards him. No worries. He had another escape route right...

Pac-Man's eyes bulged in shock as he felt the slimy feel of a red tentacle touch him ever, so slightly that started to instantaneously disintegrate him into nothing. Resulting in a—

Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah. Wah, wah!

"Curse you Blinky!"

Wait a minute, Pac-Man had more lives, right?

He looked down at the amount of lives he had in the right hand corner and was disgruntled to see that he had no more. The words "Game Over" appeared in the big blue, blocky letters on the screen.

"Damn it previous player, you suck!"

"Ouch. I thought I wasn't half bad to be perfectly honest." Liang spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ellen snapped back to reality. "Oh, Liang. I'm sorry about that, I guess I got too into the game."

"It's alright, I must say, you were pretty good at this. I'd love to see you play this some more, Ellen." He said that with a soft smile.

"But, I don't have any money."

"It's alright, I got you. What kind of man would I be if I don't pay for my girl on our date, huh?" They both blushed at that. He took the glasses off of her before placing it on his face. "Thanks for returning them. Besides, I'm sure you're better than me at the game anyways. It'd be a waste if I spent so much of my money on myself on a game I'm not even good at."

Ellen agreed with him consciously about the fact that he was pretty bad at the game considering the fact that before approaching him, she watched him play the game intently and had to hold back a few laughs at his attempts at winning. He died merely ten seconds into his new life. Ellen's face flushed a darker red as she reminisced what he said literally just a few seconds ago.

"Liang, what do you mean by you calling me your girl and this a date?" She asked whilst playing with the joystick, hoping it meant what she was thinking. What she was truly hoping it meant.

"I don't know," he stated shyly, playing with his fingers and feet as he lowered his head. He pointed his two thumb at the arcade machine. "I'll tell you what though, maybe I'll know after we play a round of Pac-Man together."

She was eager to know so she quickly agreed.

Liang moved beside her to the other game station and inserted coins into the both of them. They simultaneously pressed start and started to play against each other in the "intense" game of Pac-Man.

Ellen, being the professional she was, knew that she should've taken it easy on him but she wanted to know what he meant by that statement, so her winning would give him even more of a reason why he should've told her. Her hand moved the joystick so easily and naturally, her reminiscing the times when she used to steal money from strangers, sneak into arcades, and play this game developing her skills further. It made her happy and all the less reluctant to win not only to get Liang to confess, but to hopefully—but more so probably idealistically—beat the world record of Pac-Man she set back when she was just seven years old.

* * *

 **Liang's P.O.V**

* * *

The round went by slowly yet somewhat fast at times too for Ellen, and unfortunately just simply swiftly for Liang.

He began to visibly shake because of his anxiety building up. He gulped.

It was a good excuse to get more time for him to think about everything in their relationship, how it wasn't neccessarily stable with Ellen not being unadmittedly unstable. How his sister would kill her if he found out about their relationship. What people would think about their relationship.

He wanted her so bad though, so bad that he almost didn't care what happened in their gaming quarrel together so he could finally confess already. He still had actual reasons as to why he should've cared however. The unspoken rule of the winner getting whatever they wanted obliged in their quarrel for whatever reason out of nowhere.

He lost; albeit Ellen did, purposely, lose her game a few moments after him even though she wanted something more than his confession, she settled for it now however since what he was about to say was important to her as well. Now Liang had to tell her exactly what was going on in his mind about her. Well, not exactly since not all his thoughts about her weren't particularly, innocent. He just had to tell her what he was feeling for her however.

He blankly stared at the game over screen of the game.

Was he ready? Was he really ready to take their relationship further?

He sighed. _Here goes._

Liang turned towards Ellen, facing his long time crush to find that she was staring at him longingly with her beautifully rounded pale blue eyes. He trembled at their eye contact. His gaze eventually fixated on her small, yet somewhat plump asymmetrical lips. Her philtrum making the seemingly perfect indent in her upper lip. He knew then and there that he wanted to kiss her so badly.

He moved from the game and took a step towards her. "Ellen," he spoke.

"Yes, Liang."

"Um, I really-"

"T-those glasses don't look good with your outfit Liang, sorry for telling you now but they're really bothering me. I'm sorry." Ellen interrupted. Liang knew that Ellen knew what he was going to ask of her. They both had been dreaming of it for so long, it felt so surreal. Could it be that she was nervous, like he was? Or doubtful, like he was?

Liang, after almost immediately hearing her say that, took the lens-less glasses off and tossed it some place neither of them knew where.

"Ow, my eye!"

Liang winced. "Sorry," he whispered.

Looking back at her, this time she didn't return his eye contact. This time she kept her eyes on the arcade floor. He went close enough to her and stopped finally when their height differences were definitely noticeable. He grabbed her chin and aligned their faces together, their soft breaths turning slightly less.

"Ellen..."

"Liang...Your hair is really bothering me as well, I should really fix-"

"Would you like to go steady?"

Ellen's eyes bulged out in shock. Her facial expression showed nothing but surprise at his sudden boldness for a moment before a smile appeared on her features, showing her beautiful metal braces that reflected the dim lights of the arcade. Liang saw her eyes close as she felt him wrap his arms around her and she did the same to him. He smiled along with her.

"Took you long enough." She finally responded lowly. Her eyes opened and she was now fully grinning whole-heartedly. "Of course. I always wanted to be yours, Liang."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done with this one. I hope it was funny, my humour isn't found funny by many. lol. Sorry if the ending's not that good, I wanted to put more but I feel as though that would've been excessive. (i.e** **her not beating her high score).** **This is alright though, right? I can always add the excess into the continuation of this story with of course a different theme. This only took me two days and two nights to finish. Can you believe that? New record for me! This isn't the end with this hip AU, I actually really like this one. Do you guys? Do you guys want more of this?**

 **Review, fav, and follow please.**


	4. Day Four: On a Date

**A/N: Golly, after four whole years of shipping these two and analyzing their characters, you'd think a person would be confident in how well you'd know your OTP's personalities and behaviours. #january22isallenaday**

 **This is set in the canon universe before the Ark.**

 **Anyways. On with the story.**

 **Day Four: On a Date**

* * *

Waking up to the aroma of freshly fried; boiled; baked dozens of eggs, extremely toasted toast, stacks of tenderly cooked bacon, and soft and chewy buttermilk pancakes...it almost gave Ellen the illusion of truly being blessed in her seamlessly despairing life when she recalled the date she arranged not so wisely in the late morning after deciding to sleep in coincidentally. The blessed vibe resonating especially when she saw the angelic boy rolling the table of food into her room.

She almost shrieked out of sheer contentment. Her mouth hung ajar with a hint of drool at the sight of the mountain of her breakfast, her eyes sparkling with desire. Suddenly tying a bib around her neck and grabbing a fork and spoon out of thin air. Just as she was to lunge forward into the piles of food, she was stopped by the stern look that Liang was giving her lecturing her with his violet eyes in how she should really start her day. She got his point and rushed to the bathroom, cleaning the mess she made of her self in her sleep.

Once she was out and fully dressed of the usual, a smile on her recently rejuvenated, and pale naked face appeared when she saw Liang's while he finished setting their breakfast together in her room. Him effortlessly tucking in a thick napkin over his shirt and sitting down, but not before pulling out a chair for her, and hesitantly kissing her on the cheek as he tied her own silk bib over her neck. Them both getting flustered. And Ellen having to tie up her golden little _snitch_ as well.

They were both seated, and they would've been staring at each other longingly for hours if the obnoxious noises coming from her deprived stomach didn't break their gazes and brought Ellen back to her senses.

She looked at him apologetically, but he understood well, "Liang, may I?"

He nodded. "You shall."

An adoring grin was eventually on his lips as she immediately dug in. Her stuffing gigantic piece after gigantic piece of whatever was edible into her comically gaping mouth. Her feeling like the absolutely starved kid who hadn't eaten for days on end (who she somewhat still was somewhere in the back of her mind) and at times moaning out of satisfaction. Somehow managing to fit compliments of his skills in the kitchen to which he thanked her for.

The darling boy with raven black long hair sighed dreamily as he watched his comrade suck the last of her food into the vacuum she called her mouth. It was disgusting to say the least!

 _She's so incredible,_ he thought.

The now inflated girl patted her belly affectionately, proud of the meal she ate and utterly satisfied. If only all her days started out this well. Belching profusely, the abrupt weight she gained deflated in excess as she averted her attention to her still unfazed comrade across from her. Who was gazing at her with such fondness that she didn't know what else to do other than blush.

"Your food's going to get cold. Are you going to eat that?" She questioned, noticing that he barely touched his food.

"Huh?" He noticed. "Uh-huh, sorry, I was distracted by your interesting eating display."

Ellen's face flushed out of embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Oh gosh, no. Don't apologize. Eat as much as you want and however you like. You need the energy don't you? I got used to your eating habits anyways. It's not the most strangest things that go on over here." He laughed, sparking up a topic.

"I would think so. Your elder sister's experimentation rooms firstly come to mind." She continued on with a laugh of her own being really rather relieved that he wasn't disturbed by her, also a little curious about his sister's antics.

"Gosh, seriously Ellen?" He mocked her curiosity once more, but couldn't help but to agree with her. "In all my years of living in the Order with her, I honestly have never even seen what was lurking in that laboratory. I'm really, really glad I haven't though, I'm too afraid of what's in there thanks to my stupid imagination and my fear of asking sister myself. Sometimes, even I'm scared of my sister." He spoke shamefully after he drank from his cup of water. Picking at his plate, then shoving his fork into his mouth, yanking it out and chewing slowly with a frown.

"I'm sorry." Ellen uttered.

Liang shook his head in disagreement to her apology. "I remember this one time hearing this big eruption of hissing coming from most of the doors followed by what seemed to be banging on them when I was walking by that hallway as always when making my way to the science division. And I only ever run that fast when I'm on missions and _fighting for my life_."

At first, Ellen was crept out, but eventually found it in her to snicker. "You nearly were." She blurted out, causing the two to laugh aloud. "That woman really is unfortunately a little - all too psychotic. She's not too bad, however when I first met her you see, I almost hit the woman since I felt like she put my life in danger." _Though she meant well at most._ "Of course, eventually I knew she didn't, I was plotting my revenge for a little while."

Ellen was the only one who laughed then. Which she immediately stopped when noticing how sober Liang got, gulping as she was slightly disordered by how easily Liang could change tones.

"Erghh," he groaned, clasping his hands over his eyes and throwing his head back. Liang sighed despairingly, "my sister is so overbearingly crazy at times." He pouted, still and all loving Komi Lee but wishing better from her.

"It's insane, right?" Ellen giggled, cracking a lame joke that she hoped would change the steadily oncoming tone she sensed was peering over their conversation, but instead finding failure as Liang was unchangeably dark, probably turning even darker as he delved more into his "haunting memories". She cleared her throat again, feeling uneasy.

Seeing the anxious little blush on Ellen's face made Liang's lips to curve upwards in a smirk when he found how unnoticeably adorable and unintentionally awkward Ellen could be, especially around him. The confused expression on her face when she recognized the sudden change of tone in him was even more priceless when the one thing that she wasn't trying to do actually made him feel better. Her probably thinking that he was just slowly following in his sibling's footsteps in regards of mentality, just a little, by the way she looked at him.

She decided to change the topic. "Although Liang, you should really admit to yourself that having a over-protective elder sister like Komi still alive in this world is actually really nice regarding the constant situation, you being embarrassed by her doesn't really equal to the gratitude I know you have for her," adds Ellen bluntly. "I would've loved to have one like yours." She mutters.

That was unexpected. "I do appreciate my sister, I actually really love her. I never said that I don't want her as my sister anymore, but tell me Ellen, honestly, if you had a elder sibling as "different" as mine, would you not be as embarrassed as I am?"

She paused. "Touche. Though, no one's as crazy as Komi." _In the Order._

"Right?" Liang laughed just _really_ glad that Ellen and his sister weren't on bad terms.

A moment later, he reached out for her, grabbing onto her left hand and squeezing. That distracting her from feeding the leftovers to the still restrained and blinded Timcanpy she had in her hand when she looked down at his attempt of entwining their hands then looking up at him. Before she could even process what he did and what she felt from that fully, she was tugged forward and was stopped against the now shaking table as soon as the back of her hand reached his lips. Him finally closing the distance - hesitantly - with a blush of his own...

Almost making her melt.

 _Where did that come from? Why did he...?_

"Ellen, you and my sister get along well, don't you?" He asserted, clearing his throat and trying to calm himself down; reminiscing the times when Komi used to boast briefly about her (though, not as much as she did him).

She nodded, stammering, "y-you could s-say that."

"Then you don't think she'd be all too mad if she found out about our date, right? About all our dates this past month," hinted Liang, making Ellen raise a brow.

She pulled away, gently slipping his hand out of his grasp only for him to cover hers with his again. "You don't mean you want to tell your sister about us. Liang, we can't let her know, we can't let anyone know."

"Well, we're not exactly discreet Ellen. I've already had a handful of people teasing me about dating you already, and not many do actually tease me like that. Except for maybe Lavi." He squeezed her hand some more. "Please."

Blood rushed ridiculously fast to her cheeks, almost making her lightheaded, when she thought of them finally being the couple they should've been from the beginning. Them being able to hug, to smile, laugh with each other without someone questioning their relationship. To be able to hold hands like they were doing now, to k...i...s...s...

Liang continued on in persuading her, loving the blush he saw on her face for the hundredth time in only the half an hour they spent together! "People here already do love us together anyways, they want me to be happy and I trust them to keep it a secret from Central and... Oh my goodness! This is manipulation! I am sorry!" He interrupted himself not being too desperate, realising just what he was doing.

"It's okay, Liang. I wasn't near too close in accepting anyways. I don't want to risk what we have." She told him, and he understood but that didn't make him any less upset that they had to continue to date in secret furthermore.

"I understand. It's just that...I think I-"

"Liang Lee, please make your way down to Chief Komi's office for mission briefing." The boy's diamond shaped golem spoke to him robotically.

They both sighed, their date being interrupted once more but getting up to leave nonetheless.

She looked up to him with her sliver-grey eyes looking in his lavender ones and smiling a bit disappointed. Although, it wasn't one of their best dates, they still wanted more time with each other. A lot more, where they wouldn't get interrupted as often they did.

Liang knelt down to meet her height, hugging her goodbye then exiting her room.

Liang was upset that he couldn't confess to everyone who was the girl that he loved. Not even to that very girl. Maybe one day when he had the courage, on another one - a better one - of their **_dates_**.

* * *

 **This is really rather sucky and not worth the long wait, I'm sorry. You guys were expecting something better and more humorous, I know. The typical Allena date however is them running away from Komui or unknowingly from one of the people in love with them. I wanted to write a conversation between the two, but of course it had to be about Komui. I'm really sorry if this was boring, I wanted to try something new. Also, if this feel rather empty and rushed, I apologize for that too. I could say that that's how Ellen and Liang feel when this happens during dates too however... In actuality, I just really wanted to get an update in.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**A/N: I'm on another Allena high after a long time of not being on one.**

 **Also, about "FTGWIHSM (For the God Whom I Hate So Much)", I think I'm procrastinating with this story because of the fact that I'm so insecure about my writing. It's still in development though. I feel like you guys won't like it. I'm so pathetic. omg.**

 **Anyways** **, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Day Five: Kissing**

He heaved his own chest, his breaths shallow and quick as he tried to breathe better but couldn't. He rolled over on the bed, where his heated cheek felt a hand rested upon it. Liang opened his eyes to meet his love's. His body feeling lighter from the contact. He raised his hand to leave it on hers then, tears building in his eyes.

"I'm here, love." She reassured knowingly. "That dream again? You're synonymous with those, especially the bad ones." Stating that, she pushed herself up against the pillows and brought his head down to her chest, cradling it.

Liang wrapped his arms around her torso, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"My anxiety came back because of those, dear. They're just dreams, but they're so vivid and seem so real. I can't help but feel scared they might come true." A tear fell down from his eye, he quickly wiped away at it. "Maybe, it's a sign of something."

He wouldn't dare say he didn't believe in a higher power, but he would say he didn't have his faith in it. He couldn't... But the dreams were making him question his ways.

"That's the twenty first time I've had that dream, Ellen. I'm getting scared of sleeping. Eleven freaking times in a row, unbelievable." He held back his tears as best as he could, but he just lost it as her strokes of his hair egged him on. Squeezing her, he began sobbing into her chest.

Ellen knew they mainly were about losing the ones he loved, about losing her. And she couldn't help but empathize with him, a lump in her throat developing as she kept thinking about it. Realising though the silence intially for the aid of comfort for him wasn't helping her in the least, she swallowed the lump and spoke up.

"Komi's tough, even without innocence. That akuma didn't stand a chance." Is what she wanted to say, what she knew what he wanted to hear. She just couldn't lie to him like that, despite her best interests in forcing herself to believe that lie like Liang would've tried to do as well.

But Komi lost a leg, and she would've lost her entire body if Kanda hadn't came in time like some hero and sliced off her leg. Stopping the virus from spreading.

She decided to be true with him. "Komi could've died at that moment. Yeah. As a matter of fact, the odds were more against her than with her. And if she did die, that'd be of course even worse. That doesn't mean life comes at a standstill. We're in a war, Liang. Which is why us thinking that we shouldn't be together because of it was a mistake."

"Lavi told me the same thing when we found out that you supposedly died. And she was right. But..." Liang rolled off of her. Laying down on his back, he put his forearm against his forehead. Tears were rolling down past his ears as he looked up at the ceiling. "I believed for the longest time that, if Komi died, then that would mean it'd only be right if I died as well."

Ellen's breath hitched, her heart beating faster as tears welled up. "You would—" she started, but she felt her voice was about to crack.

"I would disregard everyone else that I grew attached to, because Komi was the person whom I loved the most. I didn't see a point in living, because I live for others in the first place, but mostly her." He looked up at her, she was looking away from him. "Then, there's you. You crept your way up onto Komi's level in my world, possibly past it. And, that scares me. That I think I love you. But that was inevitable."

She wouldn't have thought it'd take him three months to say it, but finally he did. "Well, I don't call you my love for no reason." As a matter of fact, she should've said it too.

She shifted her head over his, he raised his arm then rested on his forehead and began caressing her cheek. Closing the distance between them, her lips pushed against his. Her heart in it more than usual, she was desperate even. Just for him to feel her love even though he practically told her that he was scared too. But, what made him think that she wasn't either?

"I love you." She stated.

"I love you." He insisted, emphasizing that he loved her more. "I started thinking like that when you almost died, and that was months ago. I should've said it sooner. You're right, although I can't imagine life without you, I would try to fight this war for you, Komi and everyone else. I would live for you, even though it'd be hard." It was easier said than done, he knew that. He started crying even harder because of that—placing a hand over his face, and Ellen now lying down upon his chest this time kissed at his chin.

"How about this though," she started, removing his hand from his reddened face. She grew tired already of the melancholy. "The harder we fight for tomorrow, the higher the chance we have of getting married."

His eyes widened, immediately understanding her words. "Are you proposing?"

She nodded. "Precisely."

"But shouldn't I be the one doing it?" He queried.

"I was sure you were going to not long after finally telling me that you loved me too. But besides that though, I'm sure you questioning my proposal was you just processing it and what you really meant to say was yes, because mine would be as well if you were to do the same."

He inhaled, acknowledging just how well she knew him. Then, he nodded. "Precisely."

They both smiled at each other. She began wiping his cheeks dry, blowing on them to cool them down. "That way I could always wipe these away, since you're such a beautiful man, Liang."

He chuckled. "I can just imagine our wedding, Ellen. Everybody would be in tears. Or really just me. Heh." Then they kissed again.

The nightmares weren't going to go away, but now he could have a chance of a dream of her this time and her lips touching his as they were pronounced husband and wife. Her lips that tasted rich with comfort and love for him, which also felt so good against his. Despite her whole body screaming suffering and always almost horribly wracked with darkness...

Deciding not to delve on her issues instead though, he pushed more against her to the point where he inevitably rolled atop her. Changing the tone of their kiss, he kissed her with enough force to leave her breathless. She parted from him, catching herself huffing softly. He barely gave her enough time to catch enough of her breath before kissing her again, their tightened lips letting small amounts of air escape made that muffled sound of something like a suction cup being pulled off a wall.

Them parting and uniting again and again as they had to breathe, but couldn't fight their need of savoring one another for what tomorrow brought.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I have this headcannon that they probably don't kiss often because just the presence of each other safe is enough for them, because kissing always leads to even more intimacy for them. They're both very emotional and such softies, so they need comforting, intimate gestures like kissing, but then again so is hugging. I would consider hugging to be more intimate actually.**

 **I don't read or see much about sensitive men, sensitivity is seen as a feminine thing but men could still be masculine or mature while crying. It really just depends on the reason. Just like a feminine or mature woman is considered mature or feminine partly depending on the reasons why she cries...**

 **Did you guys like this update though? I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I did put a warning for it though.**


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothe, P1

**A/N: To be honest, reading over the other days I've noticed that Day One, Two, and Four correlate quite nicely so I'm just going to say that they're all in the same universe. Any other story actually that you think correlates are in the same universe.  
** **Day Six is apart of it too. Five could be too, but it's obvious it's further in the future with their relationship and this one would seem to be before his sister's accident. I don't know, it's whatever.**

 **Warning: Mild sexual themes because I naturally just threw it up into the chapter.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes, Part One**

Ellen was wearing Liang's white sweatpants and a blue with gold elegantly patterned Chinese Changshan as a top. The sleeves extending over her arms so she folded the clothing over itself to expose her hands. Liang cooing when he first saw her in that before the folding of the sleeves, sneaking glances of her every now and then on her bed cross-legged as he searched her closet for clothing that she wore that he'd miraculously wear too, smiling with every glance.

It honestly felt good having his girlfriend wear his clothes. He now understood how his male friends in secret relationships felt too.

Back to her closet every now and then with his glances of her every now and then, he found that it was hard finding suitable clothing for him despite the little choices of clothing he had to pick from. That bringing attention to his belief that a male should never have more clothing than a female.

Setting that thought aside, a piece of clothing hiding in the back of her closet caught his attention and he immediately brought it out to light. It was a pretty blue gown that seemed it would fit his small but muscular build. Liang raising it to his body facing Ellen with mirth, causing Ellen to giggle excessively.

"How pretty Ellen though. Imagining you wearing this makes me so happy. You'd look so beautiful." Liang's tone of voice raised in pitch when he said that, a small blush at the picture in his head. Ellen's laughs sounding more as she flipped herself onto the bed but the back of her head hit the wall instead, though she still laughed while groaning. Her face turning red.

"Stop laughing, please." He started grinning despite his annoyance with her behaviour. "I want you to put this on for me."

Raising a hand in the air, waving it as an apology, she started talking to him in between laughs. "I'm...sorry. It's just that...you picked that...out of all things." She calmed down, telling herself to too as she fanned herself and wiped away her tears. "How ridiculous, I'm picturing you in it right now."

"You don't have to picture it since I am wearing it." Ellen slapped a hand over her mouth, skin bunching up in her eyes as her grin grew very wide.

"Oh, god. The fact that you say that so seriously and without shame. Oh, my god. You're a drag queen, aren't you?" She kept laughing but stopped when she noticed the stern look he gave her. "I'm sorry, _drag queen."_ She whispered that last part.

"I find it so funny how I'm called a drag queen, implied to be gay when I wear women's clothing but people aren't questioning you as much when you do the exact same thing."

"Touche." She noted. "Anyways, why aren't you embarrassed? I know you prefer to dress as your own gender."

"Lavi's coming soon after too, right?" He queries, knowing no one would believe her when she'd say he wore a dress.

Ellen shook her head while informing, "no, Lavi specifically told us to take a picture after to send to her."

Liang frowned. "I regret this now, because the rules said that once we picked something we can't put it back. How do I remember that but not _that_?"

Raising her hands and them stopping at her shoulders, Ellen shrugged. "She'd make an exception though if she knew that that was the only dress I had."

"And I'm going to ruin it by putting it on, right?" Liang walked over to her and held the dress directly in front of her eyes. "Which is why you're putting this on."

"But it's only for special occasions." Ellen told him, adding, "didn't I just say that you don't have to put it on?"

"Oh, I'm putting it on. It's the only nice thing you have in there."

Ellen scoffed while folding her arms, looking up from the dress and into his absolutely serious eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe, for once." Liang's eyes glimmered. "But aren't I special too?"

"Y-yes." She pouted. "You're afraid you might ruin it, but I'm afraid I might ruin it too. That dress is only meant to be worn with heels since it's so damned long. You can't force me to wear this!"

Liang tossed the dress at her face, heading back over to the closet since he saw a pair of heels in there somewhere. Pulling them out finally, he grinned while imitating a person dancing in them in the air.

"Oh, my god." She leaned back onto the bed, but again hit the wall earning a grunt and further groaning from her.

* * *

Liang bunched up her hair, tying it in a messy ponytail. Making his way to her front, he started observing her face, keeping his fingers on her chin to keep her head steady. Him inducing a blush on Ellen due to the close proximity he was at. They've kissed before, but she never seen his face up close before and was not disappointed. His flawless face with very, very nice facial features to accompany the clearness caused a lump in her throat to form so she started gulping. Looking away when his lavender eyes began looking into hers.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so pretty, Ellen. I should be the one reacting like this. Well, overlooking the acne. I have a remedy for that though. Marie introduced me to black soap from Africa, it works really well. Although, I don't know if it'll work on your face. It should, but everyone's different." Liang rambled, Ellen noting that his breath smelled like mint. Meaning that he either just brushed, or made sure it smelled good before meeting with her. Ellen blushing fiercely at that.

"I have more than one bottle of it. Dear, I could give you one if you'd like. I don't mean to insult, but you kind of need it. I know we're teenagers and all, but it wouldn't hurt to take extra care of your face." Liang's lips moving so gorgeously, Ellen watching him mouth each and every syllable in every word he spoke. She wasn't paying attention at all to what he was saying.

Liang noticing this, smirked. Ellen seeing that obvious smirk looked up into his eyes, practically begging for _something_.

He gave in, kissing her sweetly.

When Liang began pulling away seconds into their kiss, breathing with satisfaction, Ellen tugged at him for more. About to give in again but stopped himself as he didn't want them to get distracted. His eyes were only tender compared to her too tender but slightly irritated ones. "Darling, I think we should focus on what we were doing from before. I might get carried away."

"Me too, good idea." Though she was disappointed. "Later, though?" She asked hopefully almost making him chuckle, before actually letting him pull away.

"Later." He agreed.

Pulling away finally, he grabbed something from her nightstand's drawer and flicked it up at her eyes. It was red lipstick.

"Lipstick? I forgot I even had that."

"Red lipstick looks good no matter what, especially on you with what I'm picturing. And I'd think it'll take away from those blemishes on your face." Liang simply informed, holding the lipstick to her lips and squinting. "Okay, well, maybe not on everyone since big sister looks less than pretty in it—in bright red at least (maybe because of her kind of bad fashion sense)—but strangely looks nice in even the most ugliest of shades."

Ellen cooed at that. Imagining how pretty Komi might've looked and how proud he would've been judging by the slight blush on his face.

Grinning at her reaction, he rolled his eyes playfully. "Can we just get on with this?"

Ellen nodded.

Liang began dabbing the lipstick onto her lips gently, squeezing at her cheeks to protrude her lips. With each dab that covered her lips inch by inch, he restrained himself from breathing heavily due to the tension he felt forming. Him looking to her eyes to see that she was looking up at the ceiling, him only assuming because she felt it too.

Albeit, just before finishing up, self-control was completely lost when he dropped the lipstick and told her that, "later's now." Attacking the lips he worked so hard to look so...delicious.

* * *

Gazing at the picture he took with pride: Ellen grinning widely with lips stained and smeared with lipstick while dressed in a gown with one of it's straps being held by paperclips, Liang held a hand over his mouth as his eyes shined with exaggerated tears in them. His girlfriend looking so beautiful.

Him almost forgetting how similar his appearance was since he put on the dress without buttoning it up and was surprised it fit. Though only with the buttons down. He was reminded of his outfit though when Ellen opened the bathroom door with an adorable smile plastered on her mouth. Merrily walking over to his outstretched arms and climbing onto his lap.

Giving him an equally as cute peck on the lips.

"Before we share lipstick even more again, I wanna see the picture." Liang quickly showing it to her then.

"Now, can we, again?"

"Of course, dear." Liang pressing his lips against hers immediately after she finished her sentence of compliance.

The suctions of their lips practically stuck to each other's could've drowned out Liang's diamond shaped golem ringing out to her a few more minutes in, but they were just getting into their making out again.

Ellen groaned and Liang chuckled despite him suggesting what they were just doing then. He placed her on the bed and with a final kiss, he moved to where the golem was and connected it to the phone in her room.

The atmosphere of the room was fine until Liang raised his voice, yelling, "stupid, don't use the golem for stuff like this! You'll get it, just wait!"

Ellen was curious as to who it was, but a gut feeling told her it was Lavi.

"It was Lavi." Of course.

"She's so impatient."

"Yeah. She did tell us to do something as easy as the thing a day ago though. She hasn't told us why but since it is harmless and she has agreed to not share it with anyone else, I figured, "Hey, at least I get to spend more time with you." I don't want to take the picture now, out of spite. She interrupted us for no real reason, I bet you anything this stupid thing is not even that important so I don't know why she's rushing us so much." Liang said while walking over to the bed, sitting down next to Ellen who had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Let's just take the picture, we're already dressed for it." Ellen hoped to compromise, and it worked.

They took the picture, Ellen again grinning widely in it with Liang keeping his head on her shoulder and smiling softly.

Ellen feeling satisfied at that, knowing though that she'll feel more satisfied from what was to come.

"It looks good." She thought aloud, setting the camera aside. "You especially..." She trailed off, smoothly inching closer to him as he took off the dress leaving him only in his trousers.

Liang closed the distance between the two, cupping her cheek as he followed her to the bed.

In between kisses all over, Ellen grinning with her bottom lip stuffing underneath the top row of her teeth as he kissed her neck, she began remembering something crucial but simultaneously not crucial.

"We still have to do cosplay, you know."

* * *

 **A/N: There's sexual undertones, but even I don't know if they had sex or non-penetrative sex. **

**So the Cosplay and Shopping ones are undoubtedly in the same universe as they're split into three parts all with the main theme being clothes.**

 **Thanks for reading, and honestly, the next two will be published shortly after this one. By shortly, I mean in 48 hours or less.**


	7. Day Seven: Cosplay - (Clothes, P2)

**A/N: 2,000 views on this story! WOOO! Well, a couple hundreds is me analyzing my parts again and again, but the majority of you guys clicked on it because you guys are actually intrigued and like my story. I'm so grateful, thank you!**

 **Yeah, it's been more than 48 hours, but I'm busy trying to do work but not doing work at the same time because I'm on the computer doing work and I have impulsive habits of browsing the internet. Computers and me do not go well in getting critical shit done.**

 **Continuation of the last one, I'll try not to include as much sexuality in this though it is an aftermath of whatever they were doing so there may be implications in the beginning and elsewhere. This one should be short and if it's not, I have more of a imaginative mind than I thought.**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

 **Day Seven: Cosplaying (Clothes, P2)**

Despite the persistent heat of the summer air enveloping Liang and Ellen's sweaty bodies, they continued to cuddle on the bed together, relaxed and content. Liang's changshan clung to Ellen's body making it even hotter in the already hot room so she unbuttoned it exposing her chest covered with only a corset that was unbuttoned as well and therefore loosely fitted currently on her frame. Liang caressing the side of her torso facing the ceiling, kissing the top of her head that was coated with white hair smelling like almost nothing except for a small hint of sweat. Still, he inhaled, because it was her scent after all.

Her cheek was pressed against his bare chest, leaving pecks on his pecks, rubbing his toned arm as his grip around her waist slowly but surely tightened. Feeling too hot from his body heat finally, she pulled away from him, rolling onto her back but arm still underneath him, curling upwards to let her hand grab onto his rib. When he felt her tugging against his weight however—previously resting his head on his hand and wrist—he propped himself onto his elbow giving her space to remove her arm from him. She turned about-face from him then, back showing when she curled up into a ball with her hands and feet tucked in, closing her eyes.

Liang's smile was small but held so much affection behind it, as much as his eyes did when he saw her do that cute thing. A little time passed then, him watching her as she slept, observing the way her body moved with each breath she took to the slight movements of her body. He didn't want to, but he had to wake her up for their useless task given to them by their annoying peer to pass time was still yet to be done. In order to save the both of them the annoyance of having him interrupt them again anytime soon.

Nudging her causing her body to shake slightly, she looked over her shoulder. Rubbing at her eyes when she sat up. "We still have to do cosplay."

Funny enough, she was the one who reminded him of that but him wanting to get into the heat of the moment rather than actually being in the heat of the moment ignored her statement until later.

Nodding, she told him only, "okay." Getting up from the bed.

The both of them were on the edge of the bed now, thighs touching as Ellen tried shaking her head out of the tiredness. Liang wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek twice while whispering, "wake up. We'll be able to do more of this later."

Ellen grinned, eyes half-lidded. "We're always doing this. Why can't we do something different?"

Liang's brow raised out of curiousity. "Like what? You don't like doing _this_?"

"Yes, of course I do. Actually, I'd like doing more than what we were just doing. But..." Ellen looked at him and Liang already knew what she meant. Ellen rocking the both of them as she gripped hard onto his forearms. "So in the meantime, love, let's do something different while we can. Before _that_ , then after _that_ , we just spend the rest of our time together doing whatever, yeah?"

"Don't you have our whole future figured out, huh?" He responded, kissing her cheek again.

"Let's go to Lavi's for our costumes. Oh, and bring the camera!"

* * *

A knock on the door brought Lavi out of the books she was reading simultaneously, shutting them closed and heading for her room's door. Her eyes briefly widening when she saw two familiar people at her door. Ellen and Liang, holding hands, as a couple at her door made her eyes bulge out their sockets however.

"What are you two doing, did you come together like this?" Lavi asked, puzzled.

They both nodded. "Everyone knows we're close, but not exactly how close. Only you, and Bookman." Liang stated nonchalantly, quickly adding on: "Though, holding hands is a big deal, so we walked near each other, staying really, really close, but nothing to make it seem like there's something else." Their bodies were closing any potential gaps between them so no one could see their entwined hands.

Still, Lavi was worried for them. Genuinely liking the two together as a couple, especially for Ellen, seeing as how the darkness she felt discreetly peering over her usually almost completely disappeared whenever she was with him.

"Just come in as a precaution." Lavi gestured and they followed through the threshold after each other.

Closing the door behind them, she turned to face them. "You came here for the cosplay gear?"

Again, they both nodded.

"Okay, you got your camera too?"

Liang gave her the camera and Lavi gave them the costumes.

* * *

The couple was dressed in blue and white, knock-off winter clothing as expected of cheap cosplay gear. Ellen's already white hair was parted into four sections, two braided into twintails in the front with giant blue jewellery individually holding them together. The back of her head's hair tied into two ponytails that went into the blue, hard scrunchy holding together the aforementioned ponytails. She was Yue from Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Liang's hair was simply tied into a tight ponytail. When Lavi asked to shave the sides of his head and cut off the excess hair in the back, Liang almost threw a fit. He was Sokka.

Lavi gestured for them to get into poses for the picture she was about to take, them quickly doing so and the couple smiled in the way that best suited them:

Ellen grinning as usual in pictures as she held a peace sign over her eye. The fingers on her other hand entwining with the fingers on his, as he smiled with absolute obvious mirth despite his teeth not showing.

Lavi looked at the camera and grinned with them, a blush on only her nose as she couldn't believe the cuteness. Looking up at them, Ellen and Liang began chatting and playfully bugging each other.

"You guys look adorable."

Ellen smiled back. "Thanks."

Liang, with his precarious self, approached Lavi. "By the way, why is it that you wanted us to do this?"

"Memories." Lavi simply said, leaving Liang and Ellen shocked as she wasn't usually so sentimental.

The truth was, she felt that her and her predecessor were to leave at any moment seeing as how unpredictable their war was steadily becoming recently. She wouldn't admit it, but she grew attached to the people of the Order, and not as Lavi...

Ellen and Liang turned to each other then, cooing in unison. " _Baby_ , did you hear that?"

"Yes, yes, indeed. Maybe Katara could waterbend these tears away."

"I could do it, darling, I'm not as weak as you think you sexist jerk." Ellen said while pouting and Liang followed after her. She pretended to wipe away his tears, Liang mouthing a thank you before the both of them going in for an open mouthed kiss.

"EW! I'd never take you guys to do that shit! UGH! Oh my god! And they don't act like that by the way." Lavi interjected, groaning out of disgust as they played their roles so wrong. Lavi watching the amazing American television show she had gotten from a friend in North America during her travels and recently got to watching in her spare time, more than ten times actually.

The couple watched it once or twice and knew their characters, but chose to behave in such a way to annoy him. Both going in for a kiss causing Lavi to avert her eyes.

Observing their laughing forms, Lavi huffed at them, unamused.

* * *

 **A/N: That took me too long to finish. Please don't count on the next and final part coming out today!**

 **Yue kind of parallels Allen since both their hair turned white during an important event in their lives and Yue would and actually did sacrifice herself for what's precious to her and Allen has proven that he would but out of sheer luck hasn't yet. I made Liang Sokka because they're both warriors, but other than that Sokka is Yue's man before he was claimed by Suki. Suki's a warrior like Allen, but I picked her over Suki for Ellen mainly because of the reason I stated before.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Day Eight: Shopping (Clothes, P3)

**A/N: I figured that Lenalee would get groceries on missions because they're away from the Order so they would have to cook their own meals, but I have a headcannon that Jeryy sends specifically Lenalee and some others as well on runs to get small amounts of groceries for him, especially Lenalee because she'll be the quickest with or without her Dark Boots.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Day Eight: Shopping (Clothes, P3)**

It was an average day at the Order and Liang made it his duty to visit Jeryy everyday at a certain time just for friendly conversation and other things. Now was the time and as usual, Jeryy was preparing food just before lunch for the Order and Liang offered to help and again as usual, Jeryy had said yes to that. That was when Jeryy noticed that an important ingredient in a certain dish was missing. A whole lot of it actually, the spice being down to it's last bottle.

"Liang, honey, could you be a doll and hit the store up for me. This'll be just a small haul. I need you to get me five big bottles of cinnamon from the grocery store just in time for lunch. Shouldn't take you long." Jeryy requested.

Liang looked up from the vegetables he was chopping up, eyeing the female head chef. "Ok, you sure you won't need anything else?" He asked, wiping at his apron and taking it off.

"Yeah, I have another two months worth of food to feed this hefty population in the pantry over there, all's good."

Liang nodded, washing his hands.

* * *

Liang knocked on his sister's office doors, waiting for the door to open. When it did, his sister's lovely face was the first thing he saw from the office and it put him in a far better mood from before. "Sister, I have a request being done for Jeryy."

"Yes, what is it, Liang?" She asked, opening the door wider for him to come in.

Liang walked into her office just slightly, not fully as he figured this conversation wasn't going to last very long. "I need to go out and get some groceries for Jeryy. It's a small haul so that's why she didn't bother alerting you directly about this since this problem could easily be fixed by sending someone out to go get it."

"That's alright, there's no upcoming missions you're to be sent on anyways. What is it?"

"Jeryy wants me to get some bottles of cinnamon from the local store in town."

"Then consider _this_ a mission, little brother." Komi said, laughing lightly.

Liang then left from his sister's office, on his way to get his stuff ready to leave when Ellen came into his path.

"Looks like you're off to somewhere, love. Mission?" She queries.

Liang nodded at that, smiling a small smile.

* * *

"How lucky are we to both have days off?" Ellen exclaimed, squeezing onto his hand tighter.

"Very." Liang simply stated. He brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Ellen's hand.

As they continued to saunter, their arms started moving on their own, turning into a makeshift swing. The both of them giggling at that, kissing one another happily. Liang's happy vibe rubbing off onto hers.

"Jeryy wants you to get five bottles of cinnamon from what store?" Ellen asked.

"From Tamaula's. Apparently that's the only one open today." Liang bitterly informed.

"Oh." Was all Ellen said, remembering.

"I know. Just, endure. I'm here again."

"No, no. I don't need you protecting or speaking for me. I'll just wait outside. The man's unreasonable so why bother?"

"Ellen, no! Now, you have your exorcist uniform on this time so if he's not going to respect you as a human being, he can at least respect you as an exorcist no matter how messed up that sounds!" Being just in front of the store's door, he dragged her into the store.

Moments later, they were coming out with two bags of spices in hand and a huge bruise on Liang's body that thankfully wasn't his face.

"Some store keeper. Yep, I'm getting him fired." Liang said, rubbing his sore spot on his chest.

"But you already beat him up."

"If he's going to treat his customers like this Ellen, he doesn't deserve them."

"True, very true." Ellen agreed. "His behaviour's disgusting, discriminating against people based on their appearance is unacceptable. I should've joined you in that brawl."

"Yeah, double the damage." He chuckled, hurting him more since that moved his chest.

Ellen gasped, holding onto him. "He did weaken him up for me." She darkly whispered to herself that. Just before she turned around to enter the store again though, Liang stopped her.

"Don't, let's just stay away from that store from now on. We've caused enough trouble." Liang told her, trying to avoid another fight.

"Fine." She agreed once more.

* * *

They were walking in the town now, taking their time to go back since they rarely genuinely had their alone time away from everyone other than Liang's golem watching them (Timcanpy being tied up and kept in Ellen's pocket) and since lunch wasn't for another thirty minutes. Passing by a dress shop, a display dress caught Liang's keen eye, him halting the both of their tracks and dragging Ellen into the shop. Ellen non-enthusiastically letting him do so knowing how stubborn he got.

In the shop, Ellen was sat down while Liang spoke with the store keeper, persuading her to let Ellen try on the dress.

Ellen couldn't lie however, she caught a glimpse of the clothing and she had to admit to her boyfriend's nice sense of style. It'd suit her well, especially with her facial aesthetic.

Putting on the dress, she actually felt quite pretty, and even more so with the way Liang was looking at her. Blushing furiously, breathing heavy, and forced coughs every time their eyes met. It was adorable. It made her swell with pride.

She wanted to buy it.

Though, unfortunately, neither of them could've.

"This sucks, because you really need more stylish clothing in your wardrobe. Again, _that dress_ is the only nice thing." Liang said, somewhat upset.

"I suppose. I actually like this too."

"Excuse me." The store keeper interjected. "I could take a picture. I usually have pictures of customers who tried on some dresses here and looked absolutely lovely in them. You look gorgeous! I could give you a copy as well."

"Yes, please! If only you could hold onto it for us though." Liang sighed.

"I can for a certain amount of time." She informed happily.

"I don't think we'll be able to afford it in time though." Ellen told with underlying melancholy.

"Oh."

* * *

"You looked so beautiful. No, you still look beautiful. I love you so much." Liang said, gazing at the picture.

"Thank you. I love you so much too." Ellen responded, slightly depressed.

"If we were normal, we'd be able to get that inexpensive dress." Liang stated.

"Yeah." Ellen agreed. "I'm not regretting anything though."

"Mmhm. Instead our normal is shopping for a head chef feeding hundreds of people. That's fine too."

"Yeah. Who has time for dresses or tuxedos when you're saving the world?"

"Superheroes don't wear dresses or tuxedos, now do they?"

Ellen chuckled. "Exorcists are superheroes now, huh?"

* * *

 **A/N: They can't get the dress because they don't have any money because their jobs don't pay. Their clothing is made by Johnny so they have no use for buying clothing. Everything they need is provided for them by the Order I would think. That's it, I have nothing more to say other than sorry for the long wait and...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
